At risk with a forbidden love
by LastChance.Fate
Summary: Okay, so Naruto and Sasuke are forced to do their service project together which involves them taking care of an at-risk teen for the next two-and-a-half months. But Sasuke is keeping a secret from Naruto. A secret about their teen...yaoi and angst
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so here's how it goes. Naruto and Sasuke are stuck together doing the service project which involves taking care of an at-risk teen for two-and-a-half months. But things tend to get complicated and it seems Sasuke is keeping something from Naruto about their teen. He acts like he's met her before, and Naruto wants to know whats going on. Yaoi.

Don't own Naruto, even though wish I did, but maybe Masashi Kishimoto will be nice enough to lend me Neji for the night...or the rest of my life...

And I won't beg for reviews. They're just nice to have when you're having an off day and you can look back at them and think wow, there are people in the world who do care. I'm just saying...

Chapter 1:

Shit! I'm gonna be late!Naruto thought to himself as he ran with quite impressive speed towards Kyuubi High School. (Wtf kind of name was that anyway?)(1) Damn alarm clock. You throw it against the wall once and it fucking doesn't work anymore

_Actually,_ another voice in his head interrupted. _If I recall correctly, you threw it against the wall, the T.V., the washing machine, the kitchen table, and out the window right into your neighbor's head. You still never apologized to the poor guy for that, by the way. Dipshit._

Weeeell the stupid bastard had it coming. I mean, who the hell shovels his neighbor's driveway?

Sweatdrop _Maybe he wanted to help because he noticed how unkempt you are. You haven't shoveled your driveway once since it began snowing. He probably thought you had some type of accident and didn't meet the physical strength to shovel, so he decided to be nice and shovel for you. I'm sure he wasn't expecting an alarm clock in the back of the head, though._

You know what? You're getting way too cocky for your own good. I think your should just shut up now.

_Maybe I don't wanna shut up. You can't tell me what to do. Bitch, I own you._

YOU OWN ME!?LIKE HELL YOU DO!!

_Hehe. You know what?_

What, dammit?

_You're having an argument with yourself. You do realize that I'm just your conscience, right?_

EH?! I mean, of course I do. God, what am I, stupid?

_Dude, don't set yourself up for that. _

I wasn't goddamn setting myself up for that.

_Yes, you were._

No I wasn't.

_Yes, you were._

NO I WASN'T!!

_You're arguing with yourself again._

DAMMIT!! SHUT UP!!

_Calm down. Look, there's the school. Maybe you won't be late if you hurry._

"Wahh!! Finally! The scho-oof!!" Naruto slipped on a patch of ice and somersaulted headfirst into a large snow bank. Even though no one was around, he was still blushing madly as he sheepishly got up and hastily brushed himself off.

_Nice one, genius._

I said shut up!

_And I said calm down. No need to get your panties in a bunch. Baka._

Don't call me that, you baka!

_Ooh, nice comeback._

TEME!! SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH!!

_If I'm your conscience, how can I have a mouth?_

You're getting on my last nerve, teme!

_I hope you know that for every insult you hurl at me, they're directly aimed to you since you're arguing with yourself._

Go to hell.

_I'll see you there._

Naruto didn't get to answer because he now arrived at the front doors of the school. Just as he inched one open the first warning bell rang. "Crap!" he yelled and made a mad dash for his locker. "I can't be late. Not today. Aw man!! I don't remember what room the meeting's in!! AARGH!!"

What our poor, confused friend is talking about is the yearly service projects every grade was acquired to participate in to pass. Since Naruto was a senior, his project was to help an at-risk teen for the next two months. Naruto was now going to be responsible for the life of another human being, since the teen had to live with him in his home. But there was one advantage to this project. And that was you got to work with partners. It kind of sucked though, because you couldn't choose who you wanted to work with. Being a senior, you'd think they'd give you more rights. Well, whatever. Naruto couldn't really complain since this was his last year of school. Then, he'd finally be free. Unless, of course, if he couldn't find what room the meeting was in. Then he was screwed.

He glanced at the clock and gave a girlish yelp when he saw he only had thirty seconds left before the final bell rung. Come on. Think. What room is it?

_Hmm. Maybe you should just randomly pick a door and go in there._

Why the hell would I do that?

_Who knows? Maybe you'll get lucky._

Not with my luck.

_True. But I still think you should do it. Please?_

No.

_Why not?_

Because if I pick a random door, chances are I will find something in there that will scar me for life because that's what always happens. It's a know fact. Just look it up.

_You're such a retard. By the way, you have ten seconds left._

Shit! Think, think, think!!

_8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 – DING!!_

Naruto, without thinking, quickly reached for the closest door and opened it. Inside he found…

End of Chapter 1

1. Don't diss the school name. It is what it is. And I have a bad headache so I can't focus too well.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: this chapter contains yaoi

Warning: this chapter contains yaoi. And Itachi is way OOC, just to let you know.

And a warning for later chapters: This will definitely have angsty scenes, which include the following: attempted sucide, dark pasts, attempted rape, and a character death.

And do not own Naruto, even though a few characters in later chapters are mine. And now, here's chapter 2.

Chapter 2:

_Twenty Minutes Earlier_

A dark-haired man stood silently by the janitor's closet, waiting. His long hair was tied up in a loose pony-tail and his crimson eyes (he's wearing those really cool contacts that change your eye color) took in everything going on around him. Students were rushing off to find the room they were supposed to meet in for their service projects. There would be no mingling and chit-chat today. The service projects were just too important. So the man waited. He saw his brother coming down the hall with those two annoying girls hanging on each of his arms. The one with the pink hair was batting her eyelashes playfully, while the one with blond hair was giggling like an idiot. Man, girls were annoying.

As the three walked past, his brother sent him a very pathetic look that pleaded for help.

The man smirked back and gave a small wave. He saw his brother send him a death look before he disappeared into a classroom. It only made him smirk more.

"And what are we looking so smug for, Itachi?" a voice called.

Itachi turned his head to look back. "Ah, it's nothing, Kakashi. Just thinking is all."

"I highly doubt that," Kakashi shook his head. "But since I'm in a hurry, I won't push the matter."

"What's the rush?" Itachi questioned.

"The service projects," Kakashi replied. "Sometimes I wonder if they're even worth it. Putting so much work into something over half the students don't even want to do. Maybe next year we'll actually consider not doing any." He glanced at the clock. "Please do excuse me. I need to go see Tsunade before the bell rings."

"Wait." Itachi grabbed his arm as he turned to leave.

"Yes?" Kakashi turned his head back slightly. A pair of warm lips completely covered his mouth and left him speechless. (1)

"I'm sure Tsunade can wait a few more minutes," Itachi only pulled back to say that, then he pressed Kakashi up against the door of the janitor's closet and kissed him again.

Kakashi, at first, put his hands on Itachi's chest to push him back. But when the Uchiha probed his tongue softly against his lips, asking for entrance, Kakashi grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer.

Itachi smirked, satisfied, then reached over to open the door to the closet. They stumbled in, closed the door, and it was now Kakashi's turn to shove the other man up against the wall. Itachi's hands roamed Kakashi's sides and traveled down absently to the edge of his pants.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around his neck and let out a soft moan. "Itachi…every time I have something important to do, you always do this. Don't you get enough of me every night?"

Itachi's lips moved across his cheek, then to his neck where he licked and nibbled gently on the older man's sweet spot. "No. I don't want you only at night. I don't give a damn about what you have to do; I want you here and now."

Kakashi ran his fingers through Itachi's hair and buried his face into the nape of his neck. "Fine. Have it your way, my little Weasel-san. If you truly do want it that badly, then I'll give it to you."

Itachi let out a semi-loud gasp when Kakashi bit down. Then he moaned as he felt his warm breath and soft lips and wet tongue.

Kakashi, in no apparent rush, sucked on Itachi's neck while letting his hands roam the inside of the other man's shirt. He almost smirked when the other man bowed his head and moaned in his ear because his thumb had scraped across his nipple. He did it again and again before lowering his head to let tongue take care of it.

Itachi turned his head away and closed his eyes, enjoying what dirty things the older man was doing to his body. Then, he felt his jeans being undone and he opened his eyes once again.

Kakashi slid his hand in and groped almost playfully, making Itachi lightly smack his head. "Don't play with me, Hatake. Do it like you mean it."

"Sorry," Kakashi then gripped his member, not sounding sorry at all. "But I just wanted to make you suffer."

Itachi pouted, in a very un-Uchiha like manner. "You're mean. I don't know if I want you in my pants anymore."

Kakashi stroked his penis softly, making the Uchiha bite his tongue so he wouldn't groan. "I'm not so sure you mean that. Shall we put it to the test?"

Itachi tried to glare at him. "What do you mean?"

Kakashi undid his own pants and leaned his full body weight on Itachi. "I want to see how long you can last like this," Kakashi whispered, enjoying the pained look on Itachi's face as he felt the other man's bulge in his pants.

"I hate you," Itachi muttered, trying to keep his hands back from going into Kakashi's pants.

"Thanks, I love you too," Kakashi kissed him softly.

Neither one of them heard the first warning bell ring, or the hyperactive, blond haired boy who was right outside the door, arguing with himself of where the right room was. And neither heard the last bell ring or the door being flung open. But they did see the flood of light that entered the room and they both turned around slowly.

Naruto Uzumaki stood gaping at them. He tried to say something, but instead he gagged, choked on a cough, and slammed the door shut.

Kakashi looked down sheepishly at Itachi. "Well, I think that perhaps we should leave now and save this for when we get home."

Itachi, still pouting slightly, nodded and made himself decent. "Think he'll tell anyone?"

Kakashi straightened out his clothes and shrugged, opening the door. "Who knows. But if he does, it won't be for a while. He'll probably be in shock from this for a long time."

"Poor kid," Itachi shook his head. "At least it could've been worse though."

Kakashi couldn't help but agree.

This is all your fault, Naruto spat in his mind, not noticing Kakashi and Itachi leaving. This is all your goddamn fault.

_Well, you didn't have to listen to me. _

YOU FUCKING BEGGED ME!!

_YOU STILL DIDN'T HAVE TO LISTEN!! RETARD!!_

I told you…now I'm scarred for life. No amount of therapy will ever make this go away.

_But…aren't you…into this kind of thing…I mean, I thought you were ga-_

Shut up. I am not discussing that with you.

_But I'm your…oh never mind. I give up. Just…go find Tsunade and I'm sure she'll point you in the right direction of where your room is._

For once, you speak like you have a brain.

_Just go._

(1) Kakashi doesn't wear any type of mask. Sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, extremely short chapter, and extremely boring

Yeah, extremely short chapter, and extremely boring. I promise, the chapters get longer when we hit chapter 4.

Do not own Naruto. Now enjoy.

Chapter 3:

"GRANDMA TSUNADE!!" Naruto shouted as he flung open the door to the principle's office.

Tsunade jumped about ten feet in the air and let out a girlish yelp that Naruto had never heard her make before. When she came back in her chair, she bowed her head and put her hand on her chest. "Jeez kid, give me a heart attack why don't you."

_Nice one, kid. _The voice in his head snickered.

Naruto grinned boyishly and slammed the door behind him. "Hi. What's up?"

Tsunade glowered at him. "You come screaming into my office, scaring me half to death and that's all you have to say?"

Naruto put on a thoughtful expression. "I guess, yeah."

"Ugh," Tsunade groaned, rubbing her temples. "I really don't get you. All right, what do you want?"

Naruto began to look sheepish. "Well … um … I was wondering if you could … maybe … tell me where the seniors are supposed to meet for the meeting?"

Tsunade stared at him a moment, then snorted, turning away so he wouldn't see her laugh, even though he already knew she was. "Forgot already, huh boy?"

"Oh, put a sock in it, Granny," Naruto muttered, crossing his arms. "Will you tell me or not?"

Tsunade didn't get to answer because her door was, once again, flung open.

"Hey there, you old hag! Lovely morning, wouldn't you say?"

"Good morning, Jiraiya," Tsunade sighed. "And yes, you may come in."

The large, older man smiled brightly, his long white hair brushing the floor slightly (Hee hee…that rhymes). "Ah, m'lady. Always a pleasure to see you."

"Wish I could say the same about you," Tsunade muttered under her breath.

"Hey, you old pervert," Naruto pointed. "When I left the house this morning, you were still asleep on the couch. Probably passed out from drinking too much last night.Tell me, how'd you get here so fast?" (Naruto lives with Jiraiya)

"Would you quit calling me that," Jiraiya threatened to throw a pen at him. "And I wasn't passed out, for your information. I was just sleeping. No point in getting a hangover on a Monday morning. Trust me, it sucks."

You would know, Naruto thought to himself.

_Probably, _his voice answered back.

Man, he's such an old fart. All he ever thinks about is girls and booze. He really needs to get a life.

_Agreed. Especially if there's gonna be a juvenile delinquent living with you guy's for over two months. I will feel very sorry for the kid if it's a girl._

Ha. If it's a girl, I'm not letting the old man within 100 feet of her. He's a sex-crazed maniac. I gotta have at least some pride and protect those who are too weak to defend themselves.

_Good plan. Okay, I'll leave you now so you can find out where your room is._

Fine, leave me. You coward.

_You'll get over it._

But what if I don't?

_Oh, I think you will. You don't even like me, remember?_

Ah, but that's the reason. If you leave me now, I'm gonna be all alone and have no one to argue with. Therefore, all this solitude will lead to depression, and eventually, suicide, showing, that in fact, I will not get over this.

_That made absolutely no sense, whatsoever. Did you get dropped on your head when you were a baby or something? Never mind. I'm leaving now. Good bye!_

HEY!! COME BACK HERE!!

_Silence_

I don't believe this. He left me.

(Me: Sweatdrop I don't think Naruto will ever realize that he's talking to his own conscience. That poor, confused kid).

Anyway, so Naruto once again joins Tsunade and Jiraiya, in an attempt to get to his right room.

"Jiraiya, don't you have a first hour Tech-ed course to teach?" Tsunade asked, eyes narrowed.

"Bah," Jiraiya lazily waved his hand. "They're used to me being late. I'm sure they won't start to hyperventilate because I'm fifteen minutes late."

"Fifteen minutes," Naruto moaned. "That's how late I am? Shoot, hurry up Grandma so I can get to my class."

Tsunade sighed. "Honestly, I can't handle both of you in the morning at the same time. Give me some air to breathe."

"Just tell me where the goddamn room is," Naruto snapped.

"Room 1224, you ungrateful little brat," Tsunade snapped back. "I hope you die of food poisoning on your way there."

"Thanks!" Naruto shouted and he shot out the door. "I hope you get pregnant, lose your baby, get AIDS, get fired, get relocated, get diagnosed with cancer, and die during chemotherapy." His voice rang down the hall as he ran for the stairs.

"I'll kill him," Tsunade shook her head. But she was smiling.

"You know you'd do anything to protect him," Jiraiya stretched, making a move for the door too. "He's just one of those kids…I don't know…you just can't not like him."

"Yeah," Tsunade agreed. "I know what you mean."


	4. Chapter 4

Aaaand this is where we get kind of random

Aaaand this is where we get kind of random. I'm a random person and I will have random chapters. If you don't like it, then leave.

Do not own Naruto.

Chapter 4:

Naruto paused outside room 1224 to catch his breath. Those stairs were killer, especially when you fell down them twice…or was it fell up them? Is it possible to fall up the stairs? (Heh, I've done it enough times). Well anyway, he fell on the stairs and now he was really tired. After a minute of slowing his breathing down to about 200 breaths per minute (wow, he's really out of shape), he flung open the door and crashed into the room. "Naruto Uzumaki is here!!"

"Ha!! Told you he'd get here before Kakashi!" Kiba shouted at Choji, who was sitting next to the sleeping Shikamaru. "You owe me twenty bucks!"

Choji grumbled and dug in his pocket, all the while glaring at Naruto. "Dammit, Uzumaki. Why couldn't you've waited like ten more minutes?"

Naruto shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry Choji."

Choji reluctantly handed the money to Kiba.

Kiba held it up victoriously. "Haha!! I win!"

Shino, who was sitting next to him, rolled his eyes. Well, at least, that's what someone would assume anyway. Not that you could tell since he was wearing sunglasses. But since I'm the narrator, that's what he did.

Naruto grinned, then scoped out the room, looking for a place to sit. His eyes landed on only one free seat. "Kiba."

Kiba glanced up at him. "Yeah?"

"Could you come here for a sec?"

Kiba got up and walked over to Naruto. "What is it?"

"Why is it that the only available seat in the class is the one next to Uchiha?" Naruto asked through gritted teeth, nodding slightly at the raven-haired boy sitting in the way back. No, I mean he was in the way back. He'd moved the table to the corner so he was as far away as he could be from civilization. Not to mention he had his feet propped up on the spare chair. Great, now Naruto would probably have to wrestle it out of his grasp.

Kiba looked at his feet, slightly ashamed. "Sorry dude. I tried to save you a seat, but you were so late and all, so I let Shino sit next to me."

"Yeah, I can tell," Naruto rubbed his temples. "Great. Just great."

"Hey, it it's any consent, the meeting probably won't even last ten minutes," Kiba began walking back with him. "And at lunch, to make up, I'll buy you some ramen. As much as you want. Okay?"

"Okay," Naruto instantly agreed. The guy could forgive anyone for free ramen.

Kiba sat back down in his seat and Naruto marched bravely to the back.

The classroom instantly quieted as the two leaders were about to meet.

You see, this is how it worked. Naruto and Sasuke were…well, we'll just call them leaders for a lack of words. They each had their own little group that pretty much based their whole lives on following them. Naruto's group consisted of Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, and Tenten. Sasuke's group had Sakura, Ino, Shino, Neji, and Hinata. (The senior class was very, very small this year). Not that Sasuke ever actually hung out with his followers. He liked his solitude, and the only reason those five followed him was because they accepted his outlook on life better than Naruto's. Well, and the fact that Sakura and Ino were in it just because they might possibly get closer to Sasuke, even though that assumption never came true. Sasuke kept his distance, and he did it well. But anyway, now that you know that, back to the story.

Naruto stopped right in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up at him lazily. "Yes?"

Naruto put his hand on the chair that was occupied by Sasuke's feet. He noted how the Uchiha possessively tightened his hold on the chair. "Look, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Either you hand over the chair, or this will get very ugly."

"Can't get much uglier than your face," Sasuke muttered under his breath, fully intending for Naruto to hear it.

Naruto glared at him. "Give me the chair, teme."

"Make me, dobe," Sasuke crossed his arms and turned his head away.

Everybody held their breath, waiting to see what Naruto would do.

Well, I could strangle him, Nartuo thought. Or I could jab this pencil down his throat and gouge his eyes out. Maybe I'll suffocate him…

_I have an idea. _

Lay it on me.

_Sit on him. If he won't give you your chair, then you should take his._

Eww…I mean, sure, that would piss him off and all that, but, do I have to sit on him?

_Would you rather stand here all day?_

Sigh Fine, I'll do it. Heh, it will be kind of funny to see his reaction.

_Atta boy. Now go do your stuff._

"All right Uchiha. If you want to play that way, then fine. Two can play that game." And with saying that, Naruto promptly sat down in Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke blinked in surprise. "Eh? Dobe, get off of me!"

"Not until you give me back my chair," Naruto also crossed his arms and stared stubbornly into Sasuke's onyx eyes.

"Forget it. You're not getting this chair. Now get off."

"Wrong answer, teme. Too bad. Now you're stuck with me."

Sasuke stared back, refusing to give in. "Could you at least get off my groin?"

Naruto's cheeks flared up slightly and he instantly shifted so he was sitting lower.

Kiba was the first to break. He began laughing, and soon, so did everyone else.

Naruto glowered at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked back.

And suddenly Kakashi was in the room. "Good morning class!! Sorry I'm late. I had some business to attend to with Tsunade."

Upon hearing this, Naruto snorted softly. "Tsunade…right."

Sasuke glanced at him curiously out of the corner of his eye.

Kakashi clapped his hands together. "It appears we have a new student joining us. Just in time too for the service projects."

"I pity the poor bastard," Kiba whispered loudly.

The class sniggered.

Kakashi glared at him a moment, then beckoned to the door. "He should be coming any minute now. His name is Gaara…umm…actually they never gave me a last name, so, I guess he's just Gaara. He is a very talented person indeed. Tsunade told me that he is not only a genius in school, but him and his older brother and sister are in a band, and they are in fact waiting now for a record company to get back to them to see if they want them to sign with them or not. So please make him feel welcome and all that good stuff."

The sound of shuffling feet came from down the hall.

"Ah. That must be him now."

Then they heard voices.

"Hey, Gaara, wait. My phone's vibrating."

"Hurry up, Kankuro. I don't want to keep them waiting."

"Hmm," Kakashi looked thoughtful. "Kankuro was his older brother. I wonder what he's doing here? But if he's here, then his sister, Temari, must be here also."

(Back out in the hall)

"Ugh, it's dad." Click "Yeah?"

Pause

"Yes, we got here fine. Geez, you don't have to check up on us all the time. I think we're responsible adults now. We can-"

Pause

"Yeah I know I did, and I will. I promise, right after school."

Pause

(Kankuro's voice raised slightly) "What do you mean by that?"

Pause

"Hey man, you leave my cat alone."

"What's wrong?" (Gaara)

"He says he's gonna throw my cat out of the house if I don't clean the litterbox." (Kankuro)

"Here, let me talk to him." (They guessed Temari) "Hey, dad. It's Temari. Now you listen here, buddy. Don't go punishing Mr. Moo Moo just because Kankuro doesn't know how to take care of him."

Kiba let out a loud snort at the name.

Kakashi flashed him a look, even though his mouth was twitching very much as he tried to suppress a smile.

"I resent that," Kankuro muttered.

"Shut up," Temari commanded. "Oh no, I don't mean you dad. I was talking to-"

Pause

"Hey!! You can't talk to me like that! I could kick your a-"

"Temari!" Gaara interrupted. "Give me the phone. You're not allowed to talk to him anymore."

There was the sound of slight wrestling action outside the door, then finally Gaara's voice. "Dad. Okay, you seriously need to stop egging on Kankuro and Temari like that. You know how they get."

Pause

"What about me?"

Pause

"No way!! You leave my car out of this!"

"Which car's he talking about?" (Temari)

"The Firebird," Gaara replied. "He said he's gonna sell it for car parts."

"Waah!! But the Firebird's my baby!" Temari screeched.

"You're baby?" Gaara shouted. "It's not even your car!"

"Give me the phone!" There were more sounds of wrestling, then Temari's shrill voice. "Dad? Listen here you hairy bastard! You touch my car, and I'll kick your ass!"

"Dammit Temari. Give me back the phone. And for the last time, IT'S NOT YOUR CAR!!"

"If there's a smudge, a fingerprint, even the slightest whiff of you within ten feet of it, just remember, I know where you live!" Temari yelled and suddenly a phone was thrown into the classroom.

Kakashi, with cat-like reflexes, caught it.

"Waah!! My phone!" A boy wearing all black and brown hair ran in, followed by a boy with red hair, blue eyes, and a girl with blonde hair, bluish/purple eyes.

Kakashi held out the phone to the brown-haired boy. "Kankuro, I presume?"

Kankuro smiled in relief as he took back his phone. "Yes. Thank you. Are you Kakashi Hatake?"

Kakashi gave a slight bow. "At your service."

The other boy, Gaara, stepped forward. "Ah, Kakashi, I'm so sorry. I guess you probably heard all that out there." Gaara looked embarrassed.

Kakashi smiled warmly. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure it was very amusing to the whole class. It was to me, anyway."

Kiba snorted again.

"Is there something you'd like to say?" Kakashi raised his eyebrow.

"Actually there is one thing," Kiba tried to keep a straight face. "Mr. Moo Moo?"

Naruto choked on a laugh from the back of the room.

Choji had his head in his arms and his shoulders were shaking from laughing.

They heard a strange noise come from Shikamaru who was still 'pretending' to be asleep.

All the girls turned away to try and be polite.

Lee grinned (with the power of youth)!!

Only Sasuke, Shino, and Neji kept straight faces. Even though Neji's mouth would turn upward every few seconds. And Shino had to duck his head more often to push his glasses up on his nose.

Kankuro himself let a smile flash across his face. "Hey, I was five years old, and that was the only name I knew of at the time. It's not my fault I didn't have any imagination."

Kiba tried to say something, but had to stop to let another series of giggles pass. (Haha…Kiba giggling…)

"All right you guys," Kakashi tried to bring them all back to order. "Enough of this. Let's get started with why we're here. Which reminds me, Kankuro, Temari, why exactly are _you _here?"

"We were wondering if we could hang out here for a few weeks," Temari stepped forward. "You see, we get six weeks off for Christmas break, being in college and all, and we don't want to be stuck at home doing nothing. Do you think…maybe…"

"I don't see why not," Kakashi smiled warmly again. "I wouldn't want to be stuck at home either. Especially with the way you make your dad sound."

"Oh," Temari waved her hand, embarrassed. "He's not that bad. I just lose my temper really easy, that's all. Especially when he talks about my baby that way."

"Temari, you need to get over that car," Gaara muttered under his breath.

"You say something?" Temari threw a glare at him.

"Nope, nothing at all," Gaara turned away and sat in a stray chair by the window. His siblings soon followed.

"Okay, everybody ready? Good, let's begin." Kakashi picked up a stack of papers on his desk. "Before I tell you who your at-risk teen is, I'll tell you who your partner is."

Naruto perked up at this. "Hurry up, Kakashi!! I want to know who the lucky person is that got me!"

Kakashi looked at him, turned away, then looked back again, his eyebrow rising slightly. "Naruto…why are you sitting in Sasuke's lap?"

"Eh?" Naruto had forgotten all about that. Sasuke's lap had been so warm and inviting. The feel of it had just felt so natural and-

HOLY CRAP! WHAT AM I THINKING?

_You like it._

What the hell? What are you talking about?

_I'm just saying…you like it. You like the feel, and you like him._

Oh no way. You did not just say that I like Sasuke?!

_Sorry man, but_ _it's pretty obvious. You like Sasuke, and you want to do & and &# with him._

Oh my God. You did not just say that. This is Sasuke we're talking about. SASUKE!! I hate him, remember.

_Heh, not after you do & and &-_

That's it. We're done. Get out of here right now.

_But I-_

Naruto completely shuts off his mind.

_Psh. Well then. The nerve of some people._

Naruto stuck out his lip in a pouty position. "He took my chair and he wouldn't give it back, so I just sat down. I told him I'd get off when he'd give me back my chair, but he refused. I'm not getting off until he gives me my chair."

"Sasuke-" Kakashi said in a warning voice.

"I'm not giving up the chair," Sasuke snapped. "That's final. Tell the dobe to go cry to someone who might actually care. Because quite frankly, I don't."

Kakashi sighed. "Well it pains me to say this, it really does, but as for your partners, look at the person of whom you're sitting next too."

Naruto and Sasuke both looked away from each other.

"That, person, is your partner."

"Screw you," Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time.

"At least you finally agree," Kakashi crossed his arms. "Are there any other complaints? Gaara, do you think you can manage on your own?"

"I'll be fine," Gaara nodded. "Besides, I got Temari and Kankuro to back me up."

"Good," Kakashi nodded back. "Now then, I'll come around each table and give you a packet. Inside, they tell a short summary of your teen's background history, the crimes they've committed, and some ideas for trying to help them. Remember, you're stuck with them for two-and-a-half months, so you have to act like a responsible adult and make sure they don't try to do anything stupid. Are you ready for the challenge?"

A few 'yes's were thrown out.

"Okay, I'm coming around now." And Kakashi began to make his way around the room with each packet. When he came to Naruto and Sasuke's table, he paused.

The two boys were still sitting facing away from each other.

Kakashi leaned forward and whispered something in Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke gave a short nod, and reluctantly took the packet. When Kakashi turned his back, he flipped him off.

Naruto slowly turned his head back to look at the packet. "Looks like we got some chick named Kisha Zaiko(1) ." Naruto glanced up slightly in surprise as Sasuke instantly tensed at the name.

"Her?" The whispered word from Sasuke's lips, was barely audible.

"Sasuke?"

As quickly as Sasuke had gone into that trance, he came out. "What?" he snapped.

"Nothing," Naruto snatched the packet out of his grasp and began to skim through it. I wonder…what that was all about…?

(1) Kisha is mine.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, this is the last chapter before they finally meet their teen

Okay, this is the last chapter before they finally meet their teen. Another random one, but you'll get over it.

Do not own Naruto. Enjoy.

Chapter 5:

The bell rang, signaling the end of the meeting.

"All right everyone," Kakashi's voice raised over the scraping of chairs and papers being shuffled. "Before you go, I have a list of rules that you have to follow to complete this task."

"Why the hell would you give us rules?" Naruto muttered, slowly getting off Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke snatched back the packet with all the information about their teen.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him childishly, then headed for the front.

Kakashi blinked at him as he handed him a sheet of paper. "Well, you don't think we'd just let you handle the kid anyway you want, do you? I mean, they're fragile enough as it is. No point in scarring them more with your stupidity."

Naruto yanked the paper out of the older man's grasp, and stalked out of the room. He paused for a moment to look at the first few rules. Okay fine, he was waiting for Sasuke to come out too. But only because he wanted to go over the rules and stuff with him.

Rule 1: Do not leave the teen alone at any time, no matter what the circumstances.

Understandable, Naruto thought to himself.

Rule 2: Both partners are expected to pull an equal amount of workload.

Not like they would know anyway.

Rule 3: . . .

Naruto read it, read it again, read it again, and read it again. You have got to be shitting me…

Rule 3: Both partners must be with the teen at all times. Just one partner is not acceptable.

Naruto moaned. Great. Terrific. Just dandy. Now, the two boys would have to live together for the next two-and-a-half months. Absolutely wonderful.

A loud slam came from the room.

Naruto turned his head curiously.

"Start talking, Hatake," Sasuke's voice was about as venomous as you can get. "I want to know what kind of bullshit you're trying to pull."

"Not so loud, Sasuke," Kakashi's voice drew closer as he reached out to close the door. "Unless you want the whole school to kn-" the door closed.

Naruto stood there a moment, debating whether he should stay to eavesdrop or not. But when he glanced at the clock, he made a quick dash for his locker to get his books for his first class.

_Way to go, dobe. Now you're going to be late._

Maybe so, but it'll all be worth it once I find out what Sasuke's getting all worked up about.

Sasuke's POV:

"Well?" Sasuke leaned back on a desk, his arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

Kakashi sighed, sitting in his chair. "Look Sasuke, it wasn't my decision, okay? I didn't even know you were with **her **until just a few minutes before we started the meeting. Believe me, if there was any way I could change this, I would. But I can't. You've got to believe me. I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I think you've exceeded that," Sasuke muttered, flipping through the packet. He stopped on one particular page. "Pfh. Figures."

"What?" Kakashi asked, slightly uneasy.

"Well, for one thing, you gave us a juvenile delinquent, not a simple at-risk teen, so thanks for that." Sasuke's low voice caused shivers to run down Kakashi's back. "As for…heh, well…the reason she's where she is now…I guess it's not too hard to see who she takes after."

"Sasuke," Kakashi said gently. "It's been ten years already. Why can't you let **it** go? Is it really that hard?"

Sasuke jerked his head up, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Don't you dare talk to me like that about letting **it** go. You know damn straight that I can't do that. Not until I get…" he trailed off and shook his head, promptly turning to the next page. "A diabetic, huh? Hope she dies of it soon…"

"Sasuke!" Kakashi exasperated, sighing deeply. "Enough. Look, you need to get to class. I'll write you a pass so you won't be late. But if it'll make you feel better, we can talk more about this when I come over tonight. Okay?"

"It'll kind of be hard to talk with you sucking my brother's face," Sasuke gave him a disgusted look as he practically threw his agenda at him.

Kakashi flushed, partially from embarrassment, and partially from anger at the difficult teen.

Obviously Sasuke did not support the relationship. He wasn't one for gay rights. Even for his brother, he made no exception. It was gross and wrong and that was that. Which made it difficult whenever Kakashi came around…yeah you get the picture. It got very ugly.

Kakashi handed him back his agenda. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah," Sasuke muttered. "Whatever."

Normal POV at lunchtime:

Naruto was happily slurping up his noodles from his free ramen. Kiba sat next to him, looking depressed now that he'd wasted all his money on Naruto's lunch. The rest of the lunchroom was abuzz. Normal. Well…except…there was one thing missing. One person, actually…

Sasuke Uchiha.

He wasn't sitting at his normal table with his fangirls and other followers. He wasn't anywhere in sight. Naruto was trying not to be obvious in looking, but he was starting to get slightly worried. I mean, come on, he didn't even know where he was supposed to go pick up his teen. That information had been in the packet Sasuke so generously took. So now, if he didn't find the Uchiha soon, he was screwed.

"Hey look," Tenten pointed to the library entrance that led into the cafeteria. "It's Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. We should invite them over to eat with us."

Naruto paused with his slurping of noodles and looked up. "Yeah. That'd be cool." And he motioned over the three siblings.

They walked over.

"Hey guys," Naruto greeted. "Wanna sit with us? There's plenty of room." Actually that was a lie. Naruto't table was always full, and today was no exception. It would be a tight squeeze to fit them all in there.

Kankuro grinned and plopped down next to Kiba, barely fitting on the edge of the bench like seat. "Sure. I think we can spare a few minutes from our busy schedule."

"Oh please," Temari rolled her eyes, pulling up a spare chair that appeared out of no where and sitting between Choji and Shikamaru. "Busy? We don't even have our record deal yet. And quite frankly, with how long they're making us wait, I don't think we're getting it anytime soon."

"Way to think positive, sis," Gaara crossed his arms and leaned casually against the brick pillar that was next to the table. "Maybe if you'd quit having such a sucky attitude, we might actually have a chance."

"It's not my fault the first two music companies crushed my spirit," Temari grumbled, her bottom lip puffing out poutily (is that a word?). "Those sorry bastards never even gave us a chance."

"How many songs do you have?" Choji asked curiously.

"Well, just one," Kankuro admitted. "Normally we like to just sing songs other people have. But our single is called 'Flashback.'"

"Sounds interesting," Tenten put her chin in her hands. "I hope I can hear it someday."

Temari smiled brightly. "Well if you're planning on going to the Christmas dance in a couple of weeks, you will. Tsunade asked us to provide the music there, so we happily accepted."

Shikamaru lifted his head from the table slightly. "A live band, huh? Troublesome, but should be interesting."

"Of course it will be!!" Temari shouted happily, slapping him hard on the back. "Just you wait, little man. You're in for the most ear shattering, adrenaline pumping, eyebrow raising, hot damn good time of your life."

Shikamaru winced slightly in pain at his now bruised shoulder blade, and shifted slightly away from the crazy girl. "Yeah, I can tell."

Kankuro and Kiba both burst out laughing at his expression.

He glared at them, sighed, and laid his head back on the table to sleep. "I hate you all." His words were muffled in his arms.

Lee turned his head to look back at Gaara. "What instruments do you all play?"

"Mainly I'm just vocals," Gaara replied. "On occasion though, I play electric guitar. Kankuro plays bass guitar and does back-up vocals. And Temari works her magic fingers on her keyboard. She doesn't sing a lot, but I think she should more since she has a nice voice."

"Aww, thank you kind sir," Temari giggled.

"Don't take it personally," Gaara rolled his eyes, but everyone could see the warm affection that he had for his sister, radiating off his face.

Temari beamed. "Just for that, I'm in a singing mood now!"

"Oh God," Kankuro teased. "Watch out. She's gonna burst out into song any second now."

Temari waved her finger at him. "Nu-uh. First I need a song to sing."

"Hamster dance!" Naruto shouted.

"No," Temari said flatly.

Kiba snorted at Naruto's disappointed look.

"Any other takers?" Temari looked around the table.

"I have one," Tenten spoke up. "See you again by Miley Cyrus?"

Temari's eyes lit up. "I like that one. Okay. Here goes nothing."

Everyone at the table looked at her, waiting.

"I've got my sights set on you, and I'm ready to wait

I have a heart that will, never be tame

I knew you were somethin' special, when he's holding me

And I can't wait to see you again…"

Gaara had been right. Temari _was _a good singer. Her voice was loud, clear, and soon had the attention of everyone in the cafeteria. All eyes were on her.

"The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking down

I st- st- stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinkin' bout

Feel like I couldn't breathe, you ask what's wrong with me

My best friend Leslie says, 'She's just being Miley'

The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself

My heart can rest till then, whoa whoa I,

I can't wait, to see you again…"

The song continued for another few minutes, before Temari finally ended on the last note and closed her mouth. She blushed when she saw that everyone was looking at her.

"Wow," Kiba breathed, his eyes wide. "You're good."

The silent room suddenly came to life with excited chatter directed to Temari.

"Her voice is amazing."

"She sounded just like Miley."

"I wonder what else she sings?"

"Dude, the chick's freaking hot!"

"I know, look at her body! I want to do-GAAH!!"

Kankuro threw his shoe, interrupting whatever perverted thing the guy was going to say about his sister. He smiled sweetly as he went over to retrieve it. "I'm sorry, did I hit you?"

Kiba just about passed out from laughing when the guy tried to say something and Kankuro promptly smacked him, sending him into a coma. Then he calmly walked back to the table and acted like nothing happened.

Temari smiled at him. "Thanks lil bro."

"I'm not that little," Kankuro muttered. He hated it when she called him that.

"Wow!! I can't wait for the Christmas dance now!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Well, it's too bad that you're going to have to wait right now dobe, isn't it?" a voice whispered by his ear.

"Sasuke?!" Naruto looked up in surprise. "What are you doing here?" He took in a sharp breath when he saw how pissed the Uchiha looked.

"We need to talk," Sasuke's voice was low and murderous.

"About what?" Naruto asked, trying to remember if he'd done anything to totally piss him off.

_You sat on his lap._

Oh yeah…

Sasuke threw the packet with the info about their teen at him. "I think you should take a look at this bullshit."

Naruto, feeling Sasuke's hostile gaze on him, began to slowly page through it. He paused for a second on a page. "A juvenile delinquent? They think we can actually handle someone like that? What the hell is their problem?"

"There's more," Sasuke said grimly, crossing his arms. "Go to the next page and you'll see why she's one."

Naruto slowly did so. It was an article. He felt a shiver go down his back as he read it. "The hell…?" He looked back up at Sasuke in shock.

Sasuke glared back, his cheek puffing out in anger. "Exactly."

The article read:

**TEEN KILLS EXPECTANT MOTHER**

Rin Tsunami, an expectant mother who's about 7 months into her pregnancy, was driving on highway 10 yesterday evening to go to the store to pick up some dinner preparations. Knowing that there was a storm coming and expecting the worst, she went around 5 p.m., a half hour before her husband came home. But what she wasn't expecting, was a 15 year old girl to crash right into the side of the car and kill her and her unborn baby. But that's exactly what happened. While taking a right turn at an uncontrolled intersection, Rin was caught off-guard as a Ford Mustang suddenly slammed into her door and immediately killed her baby. An ambulance was at the scene in an instant, but right when they were putting Rin on the stretcher, she stopped breathing. Try as they might, the doctors couldn't revive her. Funeral services will be held this Thursday.

Kisha Zaiko, the girl who was driving the Mustang, is being charged with under age drunk driving and first degree manslaughter. But what is most shocking about all this are the words that she said while being arrested. "The woman got in my way, so I rammed her. I don't see what the big deal is. Accidents happen all the time. And if you call .01 intoxicated, then you have real issues. I was well aware of what was going on around me and that that lady was pulling out. But she obviously wasn't paying enough attention and that cost her her life. There just wasn't enough time to stop. Why is it so hard to believe that maybe this is the work of fate? That maybe…she deserved to die…and that baby wasn't meant to live…?"

Kisha will appear in court this Saturday.

End of article.

What a heartless bitch! Naruto thought angrily, shoving away the packet in disgust. Let me at her and I'll show her what it means to deserve to live.

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples. "So, any idea of what to do?"

Naruto's eyes flickered behind Sasuke to where Sakura and the others sat, waiting for their leader to join them.

Sasuke followed his gaze.

"I think," Naruto said slowly, motioning the others over. "That you should pull up another table, sit down, and get ready for the longest two-and-a-half months of your life."


	6. Chapter 6

Yay

Yay! We finally meet her! And yeah, that's about it. I don't know, I like this particular chapter. It was fun to write. Hope you like it too.

Do not own Naruto. Enjoy.

Chapter 6:

"My God, we have to go to the police station and everything," Naruto complained loudly, parking on the side of the road across from the station.

"Quit your whining," Sasuke rubbed his temples. "I have a terrible headache right now, and I don't need your freaking loud voice to make it worse."

Naruto stepped out and purposely slammed his door shut.

Sasuke growled as he too got out. Someday, when he got the opportunity, he was going to kill that dobe. He stuck his hands in his pockets and slowly followed Naruto, hearing the words "trouble…diabetic…girl…parties…stupid…teme…" coming from his mouth. He (Sasuke) scowled as the building drew nearer. The one person he hated most was standing right behind those doors. The one person who'd made his life a living hell. The one person who'd kil-

"Eh! Sasuke-teme!" Naruto was suddenly in his face.

Sasuke jumped back slightly and glared pointedly at the blonde. "What?"

"You read the rules, right?" Naruto asked, glaring right back. "They said both of us have to be with her at all times. Even though it's the gayest thing in the world, whose house should we stay at?"

They wouldn't know anyway if both of us stayed with her or not, Sasuke thought to himself. He instantly realized that wasn't true. With Kakashi hanging around at his house almost every night, there was no way they could get away with that rule. The man just knew about these things, and he could get any information he wanted from anyone. Though Sasuke hated to admit it, he knew he was stuck with the annoying blonde for the next two-and-a-half months. God, life sucked.

"Your house, I guess." He didn't dare bring Naruto home with both Itachi and Kakashi there. There was no point in scarring the kid with that kind of crap. "We'll stay there for the rest of this week." He was sure he could figure something else out to make sure they never went to his house.

Naruto looked like he was going to argue, but then decided to keep his mouth shut as they entered the building. "Fine. We'll make a stop to your house on the way back to pick up whatever you need."

Sasuke didn't bother to reply. He felt himself tense up and a flash of hot anger shoot through his body. Standing no further than ten feet away, was a young teenage girl. A backpack was slung over her shoulder, and she had an ugly smirk on her pretty face.

"Sasuke Uchiha. What an honor it is to finally meet you again. How long has it been…ten years now? Well, at least this time, our meeting won't be cut so short."

It took all of Sasuke's strength not to lunge at her and strangle her. He gripped the edge of the doorframe tightly, his knuckles turning white.

Naruto looked back and forth between them, confused. Okay, something was definitely up between them. Something that obviously suggested a previous meeting. But when?

"Hello Kisha," Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

Kisha giggled. "Ah! So you remember my name! That makes me feel better, Sasuke-sensei. So much better."

"Don't you dare call me that," Sasuke said in a low, threatening voice.

Kisha smiled sweetly at him. "But I want to call you that. After all, don't you think it'd make your parents happy to know that you're getting so much respect from someone like me?"

At the mention of his parents, Sasuke began to see red. He was officially pissed off now, and his thoughts began to jumble and make his headache oh so much more worse. So therefore, he did the only thing that made sense in his mind.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, concerned.

Sasuke calmly walked up to Kisha, and without a second thought, simply turned his hand into a fist and punched her hard in the face.

Naruto POV

"Haha!" Kisha laughed heartily. "Wow, Sasuke-sensei sure has a right hook!"

"I'll say," Naruto took her chin gently and lifted up her head. "Let me see your lip."

Kisha stuck out her lower lip so he could see it better. It was split right down the middle, with blood starting to slowly drip down her chin. Naruto winced on the inside at how painful it looked. "That's going to need stitches," he muttered. He looked down at his hand when he felt more blood congeal on it.

"Eh? Naruto! I think my nose is bleeding!" Kisha ran her finger under it and Naruto caught sight of a flash of red.

He cursed under his breath and quickly handed her a tissue that appeared out of nowhere. Stupid Sasuke, he thought angrily. What was his problem, anyway? God, you don't just go up to the person you're supposed to take care of for the next two months and punch them! Stupid, stupid, stupid. That's why, when Naruto had finally pulled the Uchiha away from Kisha, he ordered him to go home and pack up his clothes and such. They would pick him up after Kisha's minor injuries were taken care of. But it looked like they might be a little delayed, since that lip needed stitches right away.

Oh well, Naruto shrugged on the inside. I'm sure it won't kill him to wait an extra hour or so. But the next time I catch him alone, I'm gonna force him to tell me what's going on between him and Kisha.

Sasuke POV

"I don't see why he got so upset," Sasuke grumbled, opening the front door to his…well, since I'm too lazy to make a really long description…mansion. "I didn't punch her that hard. And even so, she got what she deserved. No cocky ba-"

"Hey, Sasuke."

Sasuke paused in his rant to look at his brother, who was walking down the stairs. He was wearing black sweatpants that were hanging low, and no shirt. His pale, lean chest flashed in the light, and his flat stomach rippled with muscles as he casually leaned on the stairway. "How's it going?"

Sasuke glared at him. "Is Kakashi here?"

"No," Itachi snapped, even though Sasuke could easily tell he was lying.

"Well then, I'd rather not comment," Sasuke kicked off his shoes and shrugged out of his jacket.

Itachi was quiet a moment. "So…how was school?"

"Why don't you ask Kakashi?" Sasuke spat his teacher's name. "I'm sure he could tell you just as well as me, if not better."

Itachi's eyes darkened and he pursed his lips. "I heard about the service project."

"Did you now? Was this while Kakashi was sucking your-"

"GODAMMIT SASUKE!!"

Sasuke stopped, and he suddenly felt a little ashamed for acting like such a bratty kid. He shook his head and sighed. "Yeah, the project."

Itachi took in a breath and rubbed the back of his neck. "So…did you meet her?"

"Yeah."

They stared at each other a moment.

"What did you-"

"I punched her in the face."

Itachi let out a sharp cough, but to Sasuke it sounded like he was choking on a laugh. He let a weak, but definitely fake smile cross over his face. "Brilliant, huh?"

"How hard you hit her?" Itachi regained composure and barely kept his face straight.

"Enough for her to probably get stitches."

Itachi smiled back. Then he embraced his younger brother. "So your okay, then…with all this?"

Sasuke instantly stiffened and tried to pull away. He didn't need any pity. Especially from his queer brother. "Of course I am," he succeeded after a few seconds. It's fine Itachi, don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

Itachi's eyes had a hint of sadness to them, but he nodded nonetheless. "If you're sure…"

Sasuke began to walk up the stairs. "I'm going to be staying with Naruto for a while. The projects order that both people be with their teen at all times, so you probably won't be seeing much of me for the next couple of months. That okay?"

"Of course, it's fine," Itachi absently waved him up. "But please stay out of trouble, will you? I mean, can't you at least try to forgive her? It wasn't even her fault in the -"

"You of all people know how I feel about this, Itachi." Sasuke interrupted, pausing at the top of the stairs. "Regardless of whose fault it is, she still carries their blood in her body. I can't forget, and I can't forgive. That's just the way I am."

As Sasuke turned around to continue walking, he heard his brother mutter under his breath, "Dammit Sasuke, why do you have to be such an emo kid?"

I'm not any goddamn emo kid, Sasuke thought angrily, going into his room and slamming the door shut. I just hurt on the inside. Is that so bad? He dumped a bag on the bed and began to stuff it with enough shirts and jeans for the week. He stuck in a pair of sweatpants for PJs…but that was only if it got too cold. Otherwise he just slept in his boxer shorts.

He opened his door and walked into the bathroom to get his toothbrush and whatever else he needed. Once he had those, he went back into his room and stuffed them in his bag. He then zipped it shut and slung it over his shoulder. The last thing he picked up was a picture sitting nicely on his nightstand. A picture of his parents before they had died. He stared at it a moment, letting the memory sink in, then gently tucked it in his pocket for safe keeping. As he descended the stairs, he heard hushed voices in the kitchen. He poked his head in curiously.

Itachi sat at the table, looking at something Sasuke couldn't see. Kakashi stood by the sink, looking out the window, a far-a-way look in his eyes. As he turned his head he caught sight of Sasuke. "Well speak of the devil."

Itachi looked up, his eyes narrowing. "Sasuke. Get in here."

Oh great, Sasuke walked in and leaned back on the counter. What'd I do now?

Itachi held up something. "Is this yours?"

Sasuke paled slightly.

It was a knife.

Shit! I thought I took that out of my pocket! Sasuke tried not to look guilty. "Where did you get that?"

Itachi turned on full-glare mode on the younger Uchiha. Not even Sasuke could last that long under his gaze. "When I was taking out a pair of your jeans from the laundry, it fell out one of your pockets. Would you like to start talking, or shall I, cuz I have a hell of a lot to say to you."

Sasuke felt his own temper flare up. "Well, so what if it's mine? What are you going to do about it? Take it away? Believe me, Big Bro, there's plenty more where that came from."

"You said that you had stopped," Itachi hissed. "That if we agreed not to send you to a therapy group, you would stop. I trusted you Sasuke, but-"

"Oh don't give me that bullshit!!" Sasuke yelled, marching over and snatching back his knife. 'I trusted you Sasuke.' Jesus, I never even used it. I just _happened _to have it with me. I'm not that stupid anymore, Itachi. My God, put at least a _little _faith in me."

"I did, Sasuke," Itachi grabbed Sasuke's arm and took the knife. "But apparently that was a mistake."

What these two were talking about was that after both their parents had died, probably a little before Sasuke turned fifteen, Sasuke had started to cut himself. Not deep enough to kill himself, but only to feel pain. He was trying to focus on a greater pain that would take his mind off the one in his heart. Itachi only found out about it after Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and had cut his arm to leave a deep gash that bled throughout most the night. Itachi had come into his room early the next morning to tell him he was leaving for the day, and he wouldn't be back till later, only to find his younger brother barely breathing on the bed, surrounded by dark red blankets and sheets. Sasuke was rushed to the hospital and immediately given more blood. At first, Sasuke refused to talk about it with anyone, until Itachi threatened to send him to a therapy group. Sasuke agreed to never do it again if Itachi didn't send him. That had been two years ago. And now, here they were again, back to square one.

Sasuke yanked his arm out of Itachi's grasp and headed back for the door, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "I am NOT having this discussion again with you, Itachi. You believe what you want, I don't care. But right now, I have places to be."

"I don't give a damn about where you have to be," Itachi slammed his hand on the table. "You get your sorry ass back here and tell me why you're doing it again."

"I don't have to tell you a damn thing!" Sasuke's eyes flashed as he spun on his heel. "You can't make me."

"You litt-"

Suddenly they all heard the front door open. "Umm…Sasuke…you here?"

Naruto.

"In here, dobe," Sasuke growled, his voice low as he tried to gain at least partial control of his anger.

Naruto walked in, looking slightly annoyed. "Would you quit calling me-" he stopped when he saw Itachi and Kakashi there too. "Uh, is this a bad time?"

"Couldn't be better," Sasuke turned. "Let's go."

"I'm not done with you yet, Sasuke," Itachi walked around the kitchen table and stalked up to his brother, grabbing his shoulder. "Don't you dare turn your back on me like that."

Sasuke slapped Itachi's hand. "I'll fucking turn my back on you if I want too. Quit telling me what to fucking do! You're not my goddamn dad!! So just fucking PISS OFF!!" And with saying that, he grabbed Naruto's wrist, and pulled the blonde out of the house, slamming the door behind them.

"I'm sor-" Naruto began.

"Don't," Sasuke tightened his grip on his wrist. "Please. Just don't talk right now."

Naruto clamped his mouth shut as they walked up to his car.

Kisha was in the back, and she smiled brightly when she saw them coming. Sasuke paused for a second outside the passenger's door. "She doesn't hear a word of this, got it?"

"Yeah, of course," Naruto said a little awkwardly.

A cold breeze came out of nowhere and blew up the white, powdery snow around them. Sasuke's bangs came back, and for a moment, just a moment, Naruto thought he saw tears in the Uchiha's eyes. But when he blinked, they were gone, and the cold, dark look was back.

Sasuke let go of his wrist, and opened his door.

Naruto hurried to the other side and got in too.

"Hey guys!" Kisha said cheerfully. "Can we get some Mackie D's or something? I'm starving!"

Sasuke growled something indecisive.

Kisha leaned forward and poked him. "What? You need to talk more clearly, Mister Grumpy Gills."

"Stop it, Kisha," Naruto snapped, starting up the car. "Sit back."

Kisha sat back and crossed her arms in a pouty stance. "You guys suck. These next couple of months are gonna be uber boring, aren't they?"

"I hope one of these next few months involves you funeral," Sasuke grumbled, taking on the same sitting position as Kisha.

Kisha narrowed her eyes. "Keep wishing that, and I will haunt you to your grave."

"Should I be scared?" Sasuke turned his head slightly to glare at her. He noticed the stitches on her bottom lip.

Kisha leaned back forward slightly. "You should always be scared around me, Uchiha. Don't you remember where I come from?"

Sasuke curled his lip at her. "Go to hell."

"I'll see you there."

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Hoe."

"Manwhore."

"Slut."

"Jackass."

"All right,that's it!!" Naruto shouted, and with saying that, he slammed on the brake.

Both Kisha and Sasuke flew forward, and had it not been for their seatbelts, they would've probably crashed straight through the dashboard.

"The hell, Uzumaki?!" Sasuke shouted, trying to straighten out.

"You got some nerve," Kisha put her glaring face right in Naruto's.

Naruto shoved her back and pushed Sasuke back into his seat. "Now listen up you two, cuz I'm only going to say this once. When you are in _my _car, you do as _I _say. And that includes no arguing while I'm driving. None! I don't want to hear another peep out of either of you until we get home. You got that?"

"But he-"

"I SAID NOT A PEEP!!" Naruto hollered at Kisha, then he let out a maniacal laugh and accelerated the car so it went about 50 miles over the speed limit.

"Someone forgot their happy pill today," Kisha muttered, crossing her arms again.

Sasuke snorted and turned to look out the window.

Naruto muttered incomprehensively under his breath, and pulled into a driveway. Sasuke stared at the obvious mansion that stood in front of them. Not in awe or anything, but in…mellow surprise.

"Jiraiya's filthy stinking rich," Naruto informed him, stepping out of the car.

Sasuke and Kisha did the same.

"You know, I could get used to this," Kisha gazed in wonder at the abnormally large house.

Sasuke turned his head and finally got a good look at her. She was short for her age, probably only barely past five foot, and she had long blonde hair that reached her waist and heavy, dark makeup that clashed, but at the same time complimented her crystal blue eyes. She wore high-tops and baggy boy jeans. (Can't tell shirt due to jacket). And even with her jacket on, you could tell the deep, sexy curves that she had. Even Sasuke would admit, that she was hot.

Kisha caught his eye. "Like what you see?"

"I'm not one for whores."

Kisha rolled her eyes. "Kinda funny hearing you say that, considering you came from one."

"You don't know jack about my mom, so leave her out of this," Sasuke snarled, swinging his backpack on his shoulder.

"Ooh, sore spot, Uchiha?" Kisha giggled in a way that made Sasuke want to punch her again. "Does little Sasuke not want me to talk about his mommy that way?"

Naruto rammed his shoulder into Sasuke's as the Uchiha tried to lunge at Kisha. "Let it go, Kisha," he said in a warning voice, while glaring at Sasuke.

Kisha laughed and began walking up to the front door. "You guy's are so easy. Maybe this will be worth my time after all."

"Don't listen to her, Sasuke," Naruto's whispered words blew into Sasuke's ear. "She's just being a pest and having way too much fun pissing you off. I'm sure she'll get bored in a few days and will barely acknowledge us."

Sasuke turned his head and met confident blue eyes. Their faces were only an inch apart, and he instantly noticed the slight tinge added to Naruto's cheeks. His eyes narrowed.

"Believe what you want, Uzumaki. But just because she gets bored doesn't mean she'll stop tormenting me. We go back way too far for that, and if she were to give up now…it would all just be a waste. To her, and even to me." Sasuke frowned. "Especially to me."

Naruto looked at him confused. "That doesn't make any sense."

"It wasn't supposed to," Sasuke turned away and also began making his way up to the door. "But then again, someone like you wouldn't understand."

"Someone like…" Naruto trailed off as his mouth dropped open in shock that someone had the guts to say that to him. "GODAMMIT SASUKE!!"

Later:

Sasuke turned on the shower and sighed deeply as he stepped in. The lukewarm water was very welcoming and comforting against his stiff back and the big, spacey shower made him feel not so claustrophobic. The house was nice, he'd admit that. (Too lazy to go into a description of it, so whatever you can think of, it's in that house). He really wouldn't mind spending the rest of the week there. More so if they didn't have to baby sit Kisha, but what can you do?

He closed his eyes and leaned his shoulder against the wall, feeling all his tight muscles begin to loosen. A soft haze of steam slowly began to encircle him and filter throughout the whole bathroom. Without opening his eyes, he lifted his hand and gently began to massage the top of his shoulder. When that relaxed after a few minutes, he started on the other one. Only when he was done, did he finally open his eyes. "That's better," the whispered words were barely audible. He straightened up and was about to reach for the shampoo when something caught his eye. He frowned in slight confusion at the small, brown lump that was hanging in the top right corner of the bathroom. Is that an…animal…? he thought. He turned off the shower and quietly reached for a towel. Once he had it firmly around his waist, he stepped delicately out of the shower, leaned up to get a better look at what was on the ceiling, nodded once to himself, mumbling, "I thought so," and tip-toed all the way outside. When he successfully closed the door, he turned so he was facing the stairs, and simply hollered at the top of his lungs, "NNNNNAAAAARRRRRRUUUUUTTTTTOOOOO!!"


	7. Chapter 7

Well what do you know, another random chapter

Well what do you know, another random chapter. My buddy, Kurisu, told me I'm getting off topic. But I just have to get these things out of the way.

Do not own Naruto. Enjoy.

Chapter 7:

"A BAT!!" Naruto shouted, his eyes widening. "How the hell did a bat get in here?"

"How should I know?" Sasuke crossed his arms across his pale chest. "But you better hurry up and get that thing out of here so I can finish my shower."

"Are you sure you didn't just see a big fly or something?" Naruto raised his eyebrow, feeling slightly suspicious that the Uchiha was just trying to mess with his mind.

"I think I can tell the difference between a bat and a fly, thank you very much," Sasuke snapped. "And if I were to lie to you, I wouldn't waste it on something like this. It's freaking cold out here and my towel is getting more wet with each passing second (Whoa, sounds wrong). I'm not the type of person who enjoys standing in the middle of the hallway with their hair half washed and dripping all over the floor."

Naruto, for a moment, let his eyes drink in the other boy. His hair was plastered to his head with faint traces of shampoo still in it, and he had soap suds running down his shoulders and torso. The carpet around his feet continued to get soaked as his hair dripped. The navy blue towel that was tied tightly around his waist hung low, and Naruto had to quickly avert his eyes upwards to not blush.

_Quit checking him out._

Well I can't help it. My eyes won't do as they're told.

_They're your eyes, for God's sake. How can you not control them?_

It's much more complicated than you think, mister. Not that you would know.

_My God, you are stupid. _

Thanks, I love you too.

_No problem. I gotta go now, but I'll be back later._

'Kay, bye.

"Okay, fine. So how do you propose we get it out then?"

"Get what out?" Kisha suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Both Naruto and Sasuke jumped. "Jesus Christ! Where'd you come from?"

"Well," Kisha sighed, leaning on the wall. "I could get into a big discussion about it, but I don't think you really want to hear it."

"No, we don't," Sasuke exasperated. "I just want to get back to my shower. Naruto, get in there and kill it. Now."

"Eww, I aint killing it," Naruto took a step back. "No way you're getting me near that thing."

"What is it?" Kisha begged.

"A damn bat," Sasuke replied, uncrossing his arms. "It's in the bathroom."

"Really?" Kisha perked up. "I wanna see."

"No," Naruto said flatly. "You'll probably wake it up and let it out and then it'll be free to roam the house. I really don't want to wake up in the middle of the night with a bat hanging right above me."

"I just want a peek," Kisha rolled her eyes, opening the bathroom door so she could poke her head in.

There was a moment of silence. Then…

"HEY!! ARE YOU AWAKE?! WAKE UP YOU STUPID ANIMAL!! WAAAAAAKE UUUUUP!!"

"KISHA!!" Naruto screeched and lunged forward to clamp his hand over her mouth. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

She muffled an answer into his hand.

"WHAT?!"

She opened her mouth and bit down hard.

"OUCH!! JESUS CHRIST, SHE BIT ME!!"

"QUIT GODDAMN YELLING!!" Sasuke smacked him hard on the back of his head.

Naruto whimpered and rubbed his head. "Owie. You guy's are mean!"

"Well, maybe if you'd quit being such a-"

A short, high-pitched screech interrupted Sasuke.

Everyone slowly turned their heads to look into the bathroom.

A small bat glared back at them, spreading its wings, getting ready to fly.

"This is the part, where we run away," Kisha whispered.

"No shit," Naruto whispered back.

The bat, acting like a torpedo, plunged down off the ceiling and turned, heading straight for the three teens.

"TO THE BASEMENT!!" Naruto shouted and in five seconds flat, they all ran down from the upstairs to the basement.

"How'd we get here so fast?" Kisha asked in confusion.

"You know, I'm not so sure myself," Naruto said in a creepy, haunting voice.

Kisha punched his arm. "Stop it. You're not funny."

"I wasn't trying to be."

This time Sasuke punched him. "Why the hell did we come to the basement?"

"I don't know."

"NARUTO!!" Both Kisha and Sasuke towered over him, fixating their glares to make him squirm in discomfort.

"Stop being so mean," he whined.

Something slammed into the basement door.

"That is one blind bat," Kisha commented, straightening up. She looked around. "Sweet bejesus, you got a pool table, ping-pong table, hell, even an AIR HOCKEY TABLE down here. My God, I'm gonna live down here till the two months are up."

"Sounds like a plan," Sasuke muttered.

"What was that, Uchiha?"

"Nothing, hoe!"

Naruto moaned on the inside. Here we go again.

Kisha smirked. "Your dick's hanging out."

Sasuke quickly looked down, then back up when he realized she was just having fun with him. "Why're you looking?"

"Cuz it's nice," she said slyly.

He glared at her, a glint in his eye. "Not so bad yourself."

"I know," she struck a sexy pose that would've made any boy's nose bleed.

Sasuke smirked back, sitting down seductively in a chair. "You can't handle it."

"I hold down my end pretty well," Kisha's low voice made Naruto's eyes widen.

"What's wrong with you guys?"

Kisha and Sasuke looked at the blonde. "What?"

"What?! Well, first Sasuke acts all secretive, like he already knows you, Kisha, then you two meet and Sasuke totally beats the snot out of you, then you argue and bicker every time you're within 2 feet of each other, and now, here you are, FLIRTING!! Am I missing something here?"

"What? I'm not allowed to flirt with him?" Kisha shrugged. "Sure I hate the guy, but when he's dripping wet like that, all common senses turn off and all I can think about is shoving his #& up my #."

"I did NOT, need to know that," Naruto grumbled.

Kisha laughed. "Oh, don't worry. You're next. Sasuke's not that much hotter than you, after all."

"No, you stay away," Naruto backed away slowly.

Kisha kept her grin on her face for about ten more seconds before it slowly turned upside down to a frown. "Uh-oh."

"What?" Naruto asked, still eyeing her suspiciously.

"Umm guys? I have a problem."

"What is it?" Sasuke sighed.

"I feel low."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at her, both suddenly remembering that she was a diabetic. Then they looked at each other.

"Shit."

Kisha put her hands in her pockets and leaned back against the wall. "What are we gonna do?"

"I'm guessing you don't have anything with you?" Naruto asked. "Fruit snacks or anything?"

"It's all in my kit upstairs on the kitchen table," Kisha shook her head. "Normally I don't carry stuff around with me."

"Well, this is a good reason why you should," Sasuke rubbed his temples. "Naruto, you got anything down here to eat?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nope. We have a mini fridge in the living room, though."

"That doesn't help us now," Sasuke snapped. Then he sighed and stood up, tightening his towel. "Okay, we need to get that bat out of here."

"Agreed," Naruto rocked back-and-forth on his heels.

"How?" Kisha cocked her head slightly.

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek. "We could always hit him with a broom."

"And where are you gonna get a broom?" Sasuke crossed his arms.

Naruto walked over to a small door near the pool table, and opened it. He disappeared for a second, then walked out carrying a broom. "Checkmate."

Sasuke nodded. "Right. Okay, me and Kisha will follow you up. Once you knock it out, I'll grab it and chuck it out the door. Deal?"

"Deal," Naruto nodded back. "But one thing. If I'm gonna knock it out, you have to do as I say."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Fine."

Naruto looked at him, then suddenly grabbed Kisha's arm. "Kisha, you go first."

Kisha smacked him. "Let go of me, dammit."

Naruto rubbed his head, mumbling under his breath.

Sasuke walked up the steps and motioned for the others to follow. He put his hand on the handle and slowly turned it, opening the door a crack. "We'll check the kitchen first," he said in a low voice. "Then the living room, and slowly make our way upstairs. Got it?"

The other two nodded.

Sasuke let the door swing freely open and Naruto took his place as the leader, holding the broom up protectively.

The hallway was silent.

"The kitchen's to the right," Naruto whispered, sliding down the wall towards the large room.

Kisha did the same, and Sasuke just walked plainly, muttering something about how stupid this was.

Naruto paused right before the doorway, then he ran in with a warrior cry and held up the broom, getting ready to strike.

All was silent.

"I think its all clear in here."

"Way to point out the obvious, dobe," Sasuke came up on his left, while Kisha went on his right.

He glared at Sasuke. "I told you to quit calling me that."

"I don't give a damn," Sasuke looked down on him, a smirk in his eyes.

"Teme," Naruto turned to look straight again.

"Shh," Kisha commanded. "I thought I heard something."

Everyone instantly quieted.

There was a noise right behind them.

"HIYAAAHGKLGKD(something incomprehensible)!!" Naruto cried, spinning around and whacking something.

There was a loud thump.

"Naruto, I don't think that's a bat," Sasuke said dryly.

Naruto looked down. "Whoops."

Jiraiya lay on the floor, unconscious.

"I didn't even here him come in," Kisha commented.

"Me either," Naruto agreed.

Sasuke kicked the older man's shoulder. "Dear Lord, you knocked him out cold. How hard you planning on hitting that bat?"

Naruto shrugged sheepishly. "Hard enough to get it out of my house."

Sasuke shook his head, made a mental note to himself not to get Naruto too mad, and headed for the living room. "Let's try in here next."

All three poked in their heads slowly.

"He's not in here," Kisha said.

"Nor the dining room," Naruto glanced in the room next to the living room. "Which means, he's back upstairs."

Sasuke pursed his lips and gave a small nod. "Okay, we'll get him in a sec, but first, Kisha, go test yourself and get some fruit snacks. We'll wait."

Kisha nodded and walked over to the table where her kit was waiting. She unzipped it and took out her tester and meter.

Naruto watched as she put it on her arm and pressed the little button, wincing slightly as the needle quickly pricked her skin.

She took it off, then put on the meter with the strip poking out. After a moment it beeped, and she looked at it. "52," she muttered.

Sasuke leaned back against the wall. "Hey Naruto, what're you gonna do about him?" He nodded at Jiraiya.

Naruto glanced at the lifeless body and shrugged. "Probably just leave him. He'll wake up eventually anyway, and when he does, we tell him he slipped and fell and knocked himself out, okay?"

"Yeah, cuz he'll believe that," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Kisha walked over, munching on some fruit snacks. "I'm ready."

Naruto gripped the broom tighter and tip-toed up the stairs. He glanced down both ends of the hallway. "He's in one of the rooms. We'll start on the left side and work to the right."

They all slowly looked into Kisha's room.

Nothing.

The bathroom.

Nothing.

"Sasuke's room," Naruto murmured, pushing the slightly open door all the way.

"Oh my God, there it is," Kisha whispered loudly, pointing right above Sasuke's bed.

The bat was hanging from the ceiling fan, sleeping. At least, they hoped, anyway.

"Okay, I got this," Naruto crept forward like a leopard.

"Don't make a mess, dobe," Sasuke muttered.

Naruto clenched his teeth. "Keep your comments to yourself, teme."

The raven smirked, but kept silent.

Naruto stopped when he was right under the bat, and he lifted the broom over his head. "Prepare to die!"

The bat's eyes flew open and he screeched, hurling himself at the blonde.

"GAAH!!" Naruto shouted and swung wildly, his broom smacking into something.

"OWW!! JESUS CHRIST!"

Naruto turned his head and looked down. He burst out laughing when he saw what he hit.

Sasuke sat on his ass, rubbing his head and glaring up at Naruto with murder in his eyes. "You're dead, dobe."

"And the mighty Uchiha falls," Naruto almost fell to his hands and knees he was laughing so hard. Something whizzed by his ear, and slammed into the back of his head.

"Waah!!" Naruto fell forward on top of Sasuke, the Uchiha's towel becoming dangerously more loose. (Ahh, it's the same old position that's in every story, isn't it)?

Sasuke grunted at the extra weight added to his chest.

Naruto glanced up as the bat made another flight around the room. "Did you see that? He tried to kill me."

"Well, if he doesn't succeed, I'll gladly take over," Sasuke growled, roughly pushing the other boy off.

Naruto glared at him for a second, then looked around frantically for his broom. "Where's my broom?!"

The next events took course in about 4 seconds all together.

There was a warrior cry, the sound of the broom colliding with a solid object, a loud crash that sounded very much like a window breaking, a surprised squawk (yes, squawk) from the bat, and the sound of wings flapping into the distance.

Sasuke and Naruto both looked up at Kisha as she held the broom like a staff and leaned on it. "Sheesh, it's not that hard to take care of a bat."

"I can't believe you just did that," Sasuke glanced at the broken window in which the bat had crashed through.

"You broke my window," Naruto whimpered. "I can't believe you broke it…"

Kisha rolled her eyes. "Would you rather have the bat still in here? I betcha I could convince it to-"

"No," Naruto sulked. "But you didn't have to break my window…"

Kisha bonked him on the head with the broom. "A thank you would be nice. You don't have to act like such an ass."

Naruto flinched as a piece of glass fell on the floor. "Thanks."

Kisha sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "What a baby."


	8. Chapter 8

Here we go, chapter 8

Here we go, chapter 8. I don't particularly like this chapter, but whatever.

Do not own Naruto. Enjoy.

Chapter 8:

The next morning, Naruto learned two very important things. One, never get up 10 minutes before you're supposed to leave for school. Especially when you needed a shower really bad and all the bathrooms were taken. Two, Sasuke Uchiha and Kisha Zaiko were NOT morning people. Naruto found that out the hard way when he made a comment right before they left about Sasuke's hair looking like shit, and the Uchiha proceeded to throw a knife at him, barely missing. Then the genius (Naruto) just had to tell Kisha that if she wore a shirt like that, her boobs were gonna fall out. Kisha then set the sink on fire, shutting him up immediately. The car ride to school had been very uncomfortable, let's just say that. And now, here they were at school, sitting in the lunchroom before the bell rang, waiting for other people to get there.

Sasuke glared unblinking at the wall straight ahead. It didn't even look like he was breathing.

Kisha glared at her pencil, looking like she was trying to kill it with her eyes.

Naruto's eyes darted around nervously. Even hell would be better than this, he thought to himself. These two are really scary in the morning.

He glanced at Sasuke. And Sasuke's hair still looks like shit.

As if he could hear his thoughts, Sasuke turned his glare on Naruto.

Naruto let out a soft whimper and craned his neck frantically to the entrance. To his relief, Kiba and Shino were walking over with their teen.

He was a male around Kisha's age, and he had hazel eyes with dark brown hair that was dyed blonde on top. He wore high tops (what was it with these kids and high tops?) with jeans that looked too big, and a black 'Atreyu' shirt. His body was nicely built and he wasn't too short, nor too tall. He seemed like your average teenage boy.

Wonder what he did to become at-risk? Naruto waved them over.

"Yo, Uzumaki," Kiba grinned and plopped down. "What's up? This your guys' teen?"

"Yo back, nothing much, and yes," Naruto nodded at Kisha. "This is Kisha. Don't talk to her right now though cuz she's really crabby."

Kiba leaned closer to whisper, "PMSing?"

"You wish," Kisha growled.

Kiba held up his hands as he leaned back. "Nothing against you, sweetie. I'm just wondering…"

"Well, you better stop while you still have the chance," Kisha turned away.

Kiba stuck out his tongue at her and made punching motions at her back.

Shino sat down silently next to Sasuke. Their teen sat next to him.

"So, who's this guy?" Naruto asked.

"Kiyo Tsunami," Kiba replied, rolling his eyes. "He doesn't talk at all. I swear, I haven't even heard his voice once. I think he's a mute or something."

"He just doesn't like you, Kiba," Shino said quietly. "He has plenty to say, you just need to listen."

"How can he not like Kiba?" Naruto put his arms around Kiba's shoulders and smiled at Kiyo. "Kiba's freaking awesome!"

"Of course I am!" Kiba wholeheartedly agreed, his mouth turned up in a big smile.

Kiyo simply ignored them.

Kiba looked at Sasuke. "So what's his problem?"

"He always has a problem," Naruto pouted slightly. "Kiba, why can't nobody see the good in life?"

"It's 'why can't anybody' stupid," said a voice behind them. "And to answer your question, it's cuz everyone is too absorbed in themselves to think about other people."

"Kankuro!" Kiba's eyes brightened slightly as he turned around to see the young college student with his siblings and their teen.

Kankuro smirked and sat next to Kiba. "Sup' my homies?"

"Oh God, don't tell me you're going gangster now," Temari rolled her eyes and sat next to Kiyo.

"Don't give him any ideas," Gaara warned when a gleam came to Kankuro's eyes. He sat down at an empty end of the table, and motioned his teen to sit next to him.

He was another male, a little on the short side, but who was really paying attention anyway? He had shaggy brown hair that covered bright green eyes and a few freckles danced across his nose. By the clothes he wore, you could tell he was goth. We'll just leave it at that.

Naruto leaned forward on his elbows. "So, who's the kid?"

"Shiatsu Morino (no relation to Ibiki)," Kankuro answered, glancing at the teen. "He was caught trying to smuggle drugs into the house by his older brother a few months ago. Shortly after that, he shoplifted like, five different stores before they finally decided to get him some help. But he just went into with drawl from everyone and everything. He won't talk to his family, and he definitely won't talk to us. Kinda sad if you think about it."

Temari crossed her legs daintily and put her chin in her hand. "Yeah it is. But enough about our kid, how about yours?"

Naruto looked at Kiba, not really wanting to talk about Kisha just yet.

Kiba elbowed Kankuro and winked. "Dude, I totally understand what you mean about them not talking. All my kid does is stare blankly off into space the whole time. Apparently he tried to rape some girl at his school, but didn't get very far. I guess he went to therapy sessions for a short amount of time, but they made him quit because he wasn't making any improvement. Those are the only crimes I got on him, how bout you Naruto, what'd your chick do?"

To Naruto's relief, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, and Neji all walked up with their teens.

Shikamaru's and Choji's was a girl. She had raven black hair that was up in a ponytail, and purple (yes, purple) eyes. She wore black jeans and a slimming black T-shirt that showed her figure very nicely. And she of course, wore high tops.

Hinata's and Neji's was a boy. He was another goth, only with blonde hair and blue eyes. Hmm, kinda like Naruto…(Dun dun dun…) (Ahem, anyway).

"Hey guys," Naruto greeted. "How's it going?"

Shikamaru sat next to Temari and laid his head on the table. "Tired. Need sleep."

"You're always tired," Kiba rolled his eyes. "Tell us something we don't know, like about your teen."

"Kimi Yakusho," Choji answered, pulling up a chair. "She's stolen God knows how many cars and she totaled her boyfriend's Blazer. She now owes him 1700 for repairs. He broke up with her right on the dot."

"Thanks for discussing my love life with total strangers, fatty," Kimi muttered. She sulked next to Choji.

Choji glared at her.

Naruto snorted, and then turned to Neji. "How bout yours?"

"Sakka Chihai," Neji leaned on the pillar next to Gaara.

The red-head looked up and gave a kind smile.

Neji slowly smiled back.

Temari watched the friendly exchange curiously. Gaara never smiles like that to anyone…

"He's just robbed a ton of stores," Neji continued. "That's all."

"'That's all,' he says," Kiba let out a short laugh.

Neji's facial expression didn't change, but his eyes immediately became softer.

Hinata leaned next to him, smiling shyly.

Soon, all the others came too.

Sakura's and Ino's was a boy named Sakuya Tamesu. He had emotionless chocolate brown eyes with matching brown hair that was poking out in tufts from his hat. He had a sort of gangster type look to him.

And finally, Tenten and Lee's teen was a girl named Nareta Katani. She had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Once again, another goth.

Their stories were similar to all the other ones. They stole some things here, and quit therapy there. None were anywhere near as bad as Kisha's. And of course, Kiba, being the nosy person he was, just HAD to know what her story was.

Naruto looked nervously at Sasuke, wondering how much he should tell.

Sasuke met his gaze, and then gave a small, curt nod, signaling him it was okay to tell everything.

Naruto cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well, this is Kisha Zaiko. She's not really considered an at-risk teen though. She falls more along the lines of…juvenile delinquent."

The table instantly quieted as all eyes turned to Naruto.

Naruto stared at Kisha while he talked. "Kisha killed a pregnant mother and her baby while driving intoxicated. She was charged with underage drinking and first degree manslaughter. I'm not really sure why they gave us a juvie, but one thing's for sure, and that's that we have to help her in any way we can no matter what. Right Sasuke?"

Sasuke sneered at Kisha and stood up. "Maybe for you, Naruto. But quite frankly, I don't give a damn about the girl. I never have and I never will. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to be somewhere." And he walked off.

"What was that all about?" Kiba asked after a moment of silence.

Naruto clenched his hands into fists. "Stupid Sasuke-teme," he said bitterly.

Kisha crossed her arms. "I don't care what that bastard says. The sooner I get away from him, the better."

Naruto started to nod, then stopped when he noticed Sasuke's cell phone on the table. He slowly began to smile. "Kisha, hand me Sasuke's phone."

Kisha did so. "What you gonna do?"

Naruto flipped it open and began searching. "You'll see soon enough."

Sasuke felt his eyes droop as their history teacher, Genma, droned on and on about…well…he wasn't even sure anymore it was so boring. He was tired, and Naruto and Kisha weren't helping. They were being stupid and playing tic-tac-toe, giggling like little 5 year old girls. God, why were they so annoying?

He growled and buried his head in his arms, trying to fall asleep. _I haven't seen Kakashi at all today,_ he thought. _He's probably at home with Itachi, screwing his ass off. God, why do you have to punish me this way? What the hell did I ever do to you?_

Another giggle came from Kisha, and Sasuke lifted his head to glare at her. Suddenly, the high-pitched sound of a baby's laugh filled the room. And to Sasuke's horror, he realized that it was his phone going off (he never turns off his phone). _The hell . . .!!_

Genma paused in his teaching and everyone looked as Sasuke.

Sasuke, taking in a breath and feeling all his pride slip away, slowly reached into his back pocket and took out his phone.

The baby's laugh was cut short as he opened the phone and turned it off. When he put it back in his pocket, he lowered himself in his seat, feeling his cheeks heat up.

The room was still silent.

"What are you all looking at?" he asked in his most deadly voice, feeling relieved that he could still sound intimidating enough to make everyone instantly turn away and continue with whatever they were doing.

Genma shook his head, and then continued to read aloud from the book.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw Naruto slip his phone into his pocket and give Kisha a low-five under the table. His body tightened.

_So that hairy bastard changed my ring tone, _he thought angrily. _Fine. Two can play at that game. But if the dobe wants to play with fire that bad, he's going to get burned…_

Naruto plopped down next to Sasuke in English. "How's it going?"

"Not well," Sasuke grumbled, glaring at him.

Naruto grinned. "Aww, you still sore about history? Come on Uchiha, lighten up. At least people will now know that you have a sense of humor."

"Too bad for them I don't," Sasuke crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"SASUKE-SENSEI!!" A girl tackled Sasuke.

"Why the hell do you keep calling me that?" Sasuke demanded, pushing Kisha away.

Kisha giggled, staring bright-eyed at him. "Cuz I wuf u, Sasuke-sensei!"

Sasuke bonked her on the head with his foot and leaned away as far as possible. "You stay away."

Kisha hauled herself up on the table, and then said in a seductive voice, "Oh Sasuke…"

Sasuke shoved a ball of paper in her mouth and pushed her off.

"Mfphb," she muffled as she landed on her side and winced. She took out the ball and threw it at Sasuke. "You suck."

Sasuke moaned, putting his head on the table. "Why is everyone always hyper at sixth hour?"

Naruto put his arm around Sasuke's shoulders and smiled. "Admit it. You love us."

"I'm not supposed to lie," Sasuke mumbled. He almost sighed in relief when their teacher, Hayate, walked in. (1)

Now, it's a mystery to every student why Hayate was even a teacher. He always came to school with a hangover, he flirted with every female teacher he saw, and he often ditched class to smoke his cigarettes with Asuma in the bathroom. And he always looked like he was on drugs. It was in his eyes. There was just something weird about his eyes… Not to mention he was always coughing, but that was probably just because he had smokers cough or something along those lines. He wasn't your typical teacher; let's just put it that way. But, since he hardly ever gave out homework due to his constant need to go to the bathroom, everyone was passing the class.

Hayate glanced around at the at-risk teens in the classroom. "Stupid service projects," he muttered under his breath. "What kind of idiot gives a juvenile delinquent to a high school teen?"

"Um, well, they're not exactly-"

"I wasn't talking to you, Haruno!" Hayate shouted, interrupting Sakura. Then he broke into a fit of coughs.

Sakura blushed and bowed her head.

Hayate made a move for the door. "I need to use the bathroom. Start reading the next chapter in _To Kill a Mockingbird. _We'll discuss it tomorrow." And he left.

The rest of the hour went by quite uneventfully. When the bell rang, Naruto stood up. Well, that is, he would've, but for some reason his butt wouldn't come off the chair. He tried again. Then again. Then again. "Umm, Sasuke..? I have a problem…"

"What?" Sasuke stood, looking down on him.

Naruto turned away to hide his embarrassment. "I can't get up."

"I wonder why that is," Sasuke smirked, taking something out of his pocket and putting it on the table.

Naruto stared at it. "You didn't."

"I did," Sasuke pushed his chair in and started walking towards the door.

(Just to let you know, Kisha was in the bathroom, and now she's waiting for them in the hallway).

"SASUKE-TEME!!" Naruto shouted, picking up the glue-stick Sasuke put on the table. "WHY'D YOU GLUE ME TO A CHAIR?!"

"Payback is a hard lesson, dobe," Sasuke saluted in the doorway. "Maybe next time, you'll think twice about messing with my phone." He turned. "Oh, and you have three minutes to get to your next class. Have fun getting un-stuck."

Naruto's angry voice yelling curses at the smug Uchiha filled the whole school.

Note: All the at-risk teens mentioned are mine. And you may ask, exactly when did Sasuke glue Naruto to the chair? Well, it was before Naruto and Kisha came in. There were just no hints that he did.

(1) (No, I refuse to accept the fact that Hayate died. HE DID NOT DIE!!) (you: Bitch slap me and knock me out).


End file.
